


Moonlight:  Mick's Quest

by prpldragon50



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Damphirs, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other, Vampire Sex, dangerous secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prpldragon50/pseuds/prpldragon50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick St. John wanted nothing more than to be human.  Finding the secret stash of the compound his ex-wife had hidden allowed him to live that dream for ten years.  But what happens when he runs out of that compound and his vampire traits begin to surface again?  What happens to the love of his life?<br/>And most of all, what happens when he meets a beautiful woman who runs a club for both vampires and humans and who happens to have a mysterious relationship with his best friend, Josef Kostan?<br/>This twisted imagining of my mind follows the desires, lusts and wants of a vampire when he no longer can, needs, or wants to hide what he is.<br/>I do not own anything Moonlight, only my own original characters.  Inspired by the characters and storyline of Moonlight.  No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight: Mick’s Quest**

**Chapter one:  First Impressions**

_I have no desire to meet anyone.  My heart had been broken into a million little pieces and is never going be put back together again.  Josef tries to get me to leave my home every day but I have no desire to go out.  I only leave if I have work to do.  I find myself going out during the day just to give me an excuse to go back in.  If I have no work to do, I stay in and brood.  Yes, I know, I brood.  It seems to be my only mood lately.  This night, I was simply tired of Josef’s continuous requests to come out to his favorite club and have a drink.  I haven’t been into ‘freshies’ for more than 30 years now, but I didn’t have the energy to turn him down one more time._

_My name is Mick St.John and I am a vampire.  At least, I am a vampire once again.  For the last ten years or so, I was human due to a compound my ex-wife stole from her royal brother.  This compound was absorbed into the blood and allowed a vampire to be human for a time.  One dose usually lasted about 6-8 months at a time.  I used this compound to be with the love of my life, Beth Turner.  I saved her life as a child.  My crazy ex-wife kidnapped her, hoping to turn her and create a family for us.  I put a stake in her heart and burned her alive.  Or, so I thought.  Turns out, she didn’t die and 23 years later, came back into my life to give me access to this compound.  She, Coraline Duvall was her name, had turned me on our wedding night, against my will.  I had not known she was a vampire and she wanted a mate for life.  She returned with the compound to try to make up for what she did.  She was trying to find a way to make it permanent but had no success.  Turned out she was one of seven royal siblings with special qualities in their blood.  Mixed with certain other compounds, it could mask all vampire traits, which came in handy when the public went vampire hunting.  She stole the complete compound from her brother and returned to give it to me as a way to make things up.  Her brother showed up just after I took it making it impossible for me to stop him from taking her, and the compound she had on her, away.  However, she had hidden away more of it, of which she had not told her brother.  I searched for weeks to find it and when I did, did not hesitate to use it again.  See, I had finally told Beth how I felt about her and I wanted to be in her life.  By taking this compound, I became fully human and we fell completely and madly in love.  We started our life together and_ _were exceptionally happy for ten years.  Then the compound ran out and I reverted to a vampire.  I hoped that Beth would stay around for my feelings for her had not changed but she could not reconcile my being a vampire.  I have never felt such pain and heartache as I did when she told me that she was leaving me and heading east.  That was about a year ago and I still have not recovered.  Our biggest hurdle when we first met was my fear of losing her and being hurt.  Ironic how that’s what happened – exactly._

_So, that pretty much brings you up to date.  I’m getting ready to head out with Josef to this exclusive club he’s been trying to get me to go.  He says I will simply adore it and have to go back regularly.  The owner is exceptional and treats her clientele with great care.  I’m only going to get him off my back and leave me to my misery.  Misery and I have become great friends and I have grown to enjoy her company.  Time to go._

 


	2. Their First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick meets Ravyn Sinclair for the first time and is immediately taken by her. Another obsession with a human?

Having watched his only true friend go through so much pain in the last 12 months, Josef is finally able to get Mick to meet him at his favorite club.  This club caters to both human and vampire, though distinct and enforced rules are in place regarding socialization.  There is to be no feeding on the humans by vampires and no killing of vampires by humans.  The consequences are severe if that rule is broken.  The two rooms upstairs are for vampires only, as is the one large room on the first floor for humans only.  The main dance area is for both, as long as all abide by the main rule.  Less important rules also exist but the main one must be followed with no exceptions. 

                Run by a human who is quite familiar with vampire lifestyles, Ravyn Sinclair looks to be in her late thirties.  Along with this exclusive club, she also owns several high-end restaurants up and down the California coast.  Not much is known about her personally, but Josef seems to know her well.  He meets Mick at the club and escorts him into the VIP area set aside specifically for ‘special’ clients.  This clientele is very exclusive and chosen by Ravyn herself.  Most are well over 300 years old but look in their 30’s to 40’s.  The human clientele is also hand chosen, though not as exclusive.  They are mostly selected to compliment the vampire patrons.  Ravyn knows how to cater to her ‘special’ clientele.  She has the uncanny ability to know what each of those patrons desires and has it ready before they even ask for it. 

                Josef and Mick take a seat at his regular table.  Mick looks around, taking in the ambience and feeling relaxed and comfortable.  Ravyn approaches them, a server, off to the side, waiting to be summoned. 

                “Hello, G-Pa,” her smile captivating Mick.  

                “Good evening, BB,” Josef stands, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  Mick stands also, nodding to her. 

                “Whom do you have with you tonight?”  She returns Mick’s nod.  Josef sits back down, grinning. 

                “An old friend of mine.  He needed a night out, so I thought your establishment would be perfect.”  He smiles, nodding toward the server.  As the server approaches, Ravyn lifts the two ornate glasses from the tray he is carrying.  She hands one to Josef.  “Your favorite,” is all she says as she releases the glass.  “O+ positive?”  Josef raises an eyebrow.  “Of course, G-Pa,” her smile infects Mick and he almost feels human again.  The feeling disappears almost as quickly as it appeared when she hands him the other glass.  “A+ positive.”  She states.  He graciously accepts the glass, impressed.  “Josef told you?”

                “No.  I had no idea he was bringing anyone with him tonight.”  Mick sits back down as she dismisses the server.  She perches on the arm of Josef’s chair, arranging her dress around her.

                “Then how did you know?”  He holds up the glass before taking a drink.  It is fresh and, surprisingly, warm.  He was not expecting that. 

                “A special talent she has.  It’s part of why her business is so successful.”  Josef is almost beaming, if a vampire could beam. 

                “I think I’ve only been wrong twice in all these years,” she confides.  Smiling again, Mick feels as though he could become lost in that smile.  He takes another drink, admiring her behind half-closed eyes.  ‘ _She’s absolutely stunning,_ ’ he thinks to himself.  Her name suits her, as her hair is jet black.  Her face is oval-shaped, with high cheekbones, full lips and emerald-green eyes.  It’s difficult for him to take his eyes off her. 

                “This is Mick St. John,” Josef introduces.  “Mick, this is Ravyn Sinclair, the fair owner of this establishment.”  Again, they nod at each other.  Josef can’t help but notice Mick’s gaze, his eyes moving up and down her body, but always returning to her face.  He was right.  He knew introducing Mick to Ravyn would be good for Mick.  Josef drains his glass, settling back in his chair, not even realizing the slightly protective arm placed at Ravyn’s waist. 

                “So, Mick St. John, what do you do for a living?”  She smiles, again. 

 

It takes him a moment to answer, and when he does, it’s as if he’s startled.  “Oh, I’m a private investigator.”  He smiles back.  Her smile is so contagious.  She lifts her eyebrows at him.  “Really?  That’s interesting.  I must hear more about that.”  Her gaze shifts to the other side of the room.  “But it will have to be another time.”  She nods toward another table.  “I must excuse myself.  Work to do.”  She leans over, giving Josef a kiss on the cheek.  “It was VERY nice to meet you, Mick St. John.  Please do come back.”  She pulls a card out of her pocket, handing it to him.  Her hand lingers a bit as their fingers touch and then she is gone.  Mick looks at the plastic card.  It simply reads “ ** _Valentina’s_** ” on the front with a thin magnetic strip across the back. 

                “Wow, you really impressed her,” Josef grins, “She usually doesn’t hand those out after a first meeting.”  He nods at the card.  Mick looks at it again.  “What is it?”

                “It’s access to this VIP room.  There is another room for your every day vamps and then there is here,” he sweeps his arm in front of him, “for exclusive guests and friends.  You must have one of those cards to get in here.  She gives them only to those she considers “proper” enough to be included.”  He grins.  If Ravyn is already giving Mick a card, his instincts were more on point than he imagined.  He was hoping they would hit it off, but this is moving faster than even he thought it would.  Mick glances one more time at the card and slips in into his inside jacket pocket. 

                “So, how do you know her, Josef?  You’ve never mentioned her before.  How long have you been coming here?”  Mick sinks back into the comfortable chair and takes another drink.  It is still warm, surprising him.  It must have shown on his face as Josef deftly avoids his questions.  “The glasses are special made to keep the blood warmer, longer.  She met someone many years ago who has a talent for these and immediately set up a business arrangement.  She knew it could only help.  She’s crafty that way.  It’s an exclusive agreement.”  Josef is, again, beaming with pride.  He nods toward the server for another glass. 

                “Don’t avoid my questions, Josef.  What’s the deal?”  Mick pushes.  Josef interlocks his fingers in front of him and stares at Mick, an amused look on his face.  ‘It’s good he’s taking such an interest.’ he thinks to himself, ‘He needs something to take his mind off Beth.’  The two stare at each other until the server comes with another glass for Josef.  “Another for you, sir?” he asks of Mick.  Mick shakes his head, his eyes never leaving Josef’s.  “No, thank you.”  He states, simply.  Josef settles back in the chair, again, realizing that Mick is not going to let this go.


	3. Chapter 3

 

                “Fine.  She’s my goddaughter.”  Josef finally relents.

                “Your what?”  Mick almost chokes on the sip he’d just taken.  “How can you, YOU JOSEF, have a goddaughter?”  He stares, wide-eyed at his friend.  Josef looks at him with a critical eye, wondering just how much to tell Mick. 

                “She’s the daughter of two dear friends who passed away when she was young.  I took her in and helped to shape who she is today.”  He sips at his drink, savoring the taste.  ‘ _She always has the best,_ ’ he muses.

                “How long have we known each other, Josef?  Huh?  And in all this time, how did you not tell me you had a goddaughter?  HOW?”  Mick leans forward, both hands holding the almost empty glass, elbows on his knees.  Josef smiles at his friend, knowing he’s not going to like this answer. 

                “You never asked.”  He says, taking another sip. 

                Mick lets out a loud sigh, rolls his eyes and sits back.  Downing the last of his drink, he rests the glass on the arm of the chair.  “Well, I’m asking now.  When did all this happen?  And how long have you been coming here?  I’ve not known about this place.”  He states, as the empty glass is removed from his hand and a full one replaces it.  Without even thinking, he takes a long drink from it before realizing it had been replaced.  ‘ _She really does have a well trained staff,_ ” he thinks to himself.  Looking back at Josef, he realizes how little he knows about the vampire he considers his best friend. 

                Josef contemplates telling Mick everything yet hesitates.  There is too much at stake and he needs to be sure all is kept safe.  “Ravyn was 14 when her parents died.  They were dear friends of mine and I couldn’t allow her to go with some stranger.  I was there when she was born and was asked to be her godfather.  I accepted and that little girl stole my heart.  As for how long, I’ve been coming here since it opened, about five years ago.”

                “Why did I not know about this place?  You never told me.”  Mick quizzes. 

                “You were human at the time, remember?  You couldn’t come in this room and there was no way I was, or ever will, go down to that dance floor!”  Josef looks disgusted.  He never was one for dancing.  At least, not under the bright disco lights.  Mick raises his eyebrows and nods his head.  Josef is right.  He’d been with Beth at the time.  Mick turns his head and, as quickly as the thought of Beth came into his head, it was gone just as quickly as he sees Ravyn float by, catering to all her VIP clientele.  She’s the perfect hostess:  chatting them up; providing them with the best blood; simply smiling at them.  His eyes follow her around the room, appreciating the beautiful body beneath the flowing dress she wears.  ‘ _She really is absolutely gorgeous_ ,’ he thinks.  Josef notices where his attention is and leaves him to his reverie.  It gets him out of answering any more questions.  If Mick wants to know any more about Ravyn, he’s gonna have to ask her himself.  

 

                Josef watches Mick the rest of the night, as he watches Ravyn as she floats about the room attending to her clients.  She never seems to tire or become bored with their small talk and flirtations.  She comes over several times to check in with him and Mick but never lingering long as the room is full and she is kept busy.  Mick simply watches her, marveling at how gracious and attentive she is to each and every one, always laughing in the right places and knowing exactly what to say.  Josef is amused watching Mick watch her, a slight battle going on inside his head.  He’s not used to that.  Normally, he just wouldn’t care.  He’s usually one of those vamps that disgust his dear BB with his apathy.  But now he’s fighting the urge to grab Mick by the back of his neck and drag him out, and as far away from her, as possible or allow the two of them to get together since they’d be so good for each other.  He fights back the violent urge and insists to himself that Ravyn is a grown woman and can more than take care of herself.  Furthermore, Mick is his best friend and wouldn’t hurt her. 

                Mick is fascinated.  He cannot look away.  He watches her with wonder showing clearly on his face.  He has moved to the chair next to Josef to have a view of the entire room.  He reclines in the chair, comfortably gazing, his eyes rarely leaving her, his glass never empty for more than mere seconds.  At some point during the night, he switched to cold blood, the warm giving him a heady, dizzy feeling; almost as if he were intoxicated, though he wasn’t sure if that was the blood or the view. 

 

                Ravyn loves her work.  She loves coming in every day to new experiences, new stories and learning something new every day.  Someone ALWAYS has a new tale to tell and she is more than willing to listen.  However, tonight she is a little distracted.  Josef had told her very little about Mick over the course of the last year.  He had come in about a year ago, quite distressed.  He never gave the full story; just that his best friend had gone through a bad break-up and Josef didn’t know what to do or how to help him.  Ravyn had not seen her godfather this upset since her parents had died and it hurt her heart to see him in such agony.  She listened to him talk, but it was in such generalizations she never had a full grasp as to what had happened.  Now, here this best friend is, in her club, and she finds him utterly mesmerizing.  She continues to check in with them, just to be near Mick and try to get a better reading on him.  Her intrigue began the minute they walked in.  From what Josef had said, Mick was human; yet here he was walking in to THIS room, for vampires only.  She was surprised to find she could get an immediate reading on him, meaning that he was, indeed, a vamp.  Her interest rose to an even higher level once their fingers had touched over the card she handed to him.  Quick flashes of heartache, misery, loneliness and betrayal had filled her mind and almost taken her off her feet.  She had paused, just for a moment to get her bearings before moving away to attend to her other guests.  However, those images kept her coming back for more; she needed to know more.  She knew it was ‘cheating’, using her gift to glean information from him without him even knowing, but she couldn’t help herself.  Josef often said it was one of her greatest faults – trying to help those who didn’t want it or ask for it.  She knew that was why he brought Mick in to see her; to help his dear friend move on with his life. 

                Standing off to one side, she looks at him, finally able to get a good look while he could not see her.  He was incredibly handsome;  his strong chin (cleft and all);  big dimples when he smiles; speaking of smiles, one of the most beautiful she has ever seen; high cheek bones; beautiful blue-green eyes; curly brown hair and the longest eyelashes she’s even seen on a man(or a woman).  Most women would kill to have eyelashes like his.  As much as he tries to hide it, his emotions float across his face as he feels them.  His body language is a different story.  It tells the tale of a man who is constantly on guard.  Ready to spring into action at moment’s notice.  He is trying to relax, but his muscles are tensed and almost vibrating.  She feels it every time she touches him, trying to get more information.  ‘ _What has happened to this man to make him this way?_ ’ she thinks, as she watches his interaction with her godfather.  “ _Who has hurt him so much to cause him to wall everyone and everything off?_ ’  She watches her godfather’s face as he discusses something with Mick, seeing the love he has for this man.  She knows Mick is Josef’s best friend and that he could care less how much money or what people Josef knows.  Josef told her that much.  She still wants more.  Something about this Mick St. John pulls at her heart and she must learn all she can.  That, and she wouldn’t mind getting physically close to him, too.  ‘ _Who wouldn’t?_ ’ she thinks as she walks over. 

                “And how are my two favorite people in here this evening doing?”  She asks as she takes the empty glasses out of their hands, holds them out to be replaced with full ones.  Handing one off to each of them, her fingers linger on Mick’s, hoping to brush against his and get a new image.  The image she gets surprises her, since he is thinking about physical contact as much as she.  Before breaking contact, she looks him in the eye, smiling at the image:  her up against a wall, his body pressing into hers, his right hand behind her head, his left roaming all over her body.  His open mouth on hers, drinking in her breath, his tongue searching out hers.  He breaks contact and the image disappears, leaving her breathing hard. 

                “You all right?”  He inquires, as she steps back. 

                She shakes her head slightly, “I’m fine.  Just a little dizzy.  Haven’t eaten since lunch and my blood sugar might be a little low.”  She smiles at him and looks to Josef. 

                “Well, I think you should have something to eat.”  He waves to their server.  “Please go and get something for your employer to eat.  I’m sure they know what she wants back in the kitchen.”  He dismisses the young man with a wave.  Turning back to Ravyn, he motions for her to sit.  Reluctantly, she takes the chair on the other side of him, away from Mick. 

                “You don’t mind if I eat here with you?”

                “As long as you don’t mind us drinking.”  Mick responds, raising his glass. 

                “I’ve been around G-Pa long enough for it not to be an issue.  I just know that some vampires do not like to be around humans when they eat.”

                “I’m used to it.  Doesn’t bother me a bit.”  He smiles at her and if she were standing, her knees would have gone weak. 

                Meanwhile, Josef is watching the interaction, guessing what Ravyn saw when she touched Mick’s hand.  Her face was flush and her breathing had quickened.  ‘ _Interesting.  Maybe they’ll do the deed quicker than I figured._ ’  He muses.

                The young man returns with a small plate of food that Ravyn consumes quickly.  She does not want to offend any other clients on the floor since she rarely eats in front of them.  Only when she is with her godfather does she consume any food in this room.  When she finishes, the young server takes the plate, informing her that a table of ‘gentlemen’ on the other side of the room wish to speak with her. 

                Ravyn stands and excuses herself.  As she moves away, she knows Mick is watching her every move, so she exaggerates all her movements, hoping he gets the idea. 


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four:  Mick’s Desire **

 

 

                _As I watch her walk away, her hips swaying, her hair flowing, her arms swinging, I can’t help but go back to that fantasy I was having about kissing her.  Imagining her lips, the taste of her breath and the feel of her tongue on mine is intoxicating.  Again, I am not sure if it is the blood or the sight and smell of her that is causing this fantasy, but I know I don’t want it to end._

                “What’s on your mind, dear Mick?”  Josef breaks into his thoughts. 

                Mick starts a bit, looks sheepish and grins.  He knows Josef can guess what is on his mind and he tries to avoid answering his question.  “I still can’t believe you have had a human in your life all these years and not said a word.  You, Josef Kostan, who seem to abhor humans, unless they can make you richer, more popular or feed you.  You have had a beautiful goddaughter all this time and never said ONE WORD.  I was sure you hated all humans.”  Mick tries to deflect him. 

                “Oh, my dear Mick, you are so mistaken.  I don’t hate humans.  As you said, if they can do something for me, I am all FOR humans.  As I explained earlier, Ravyn is special.”  The look on his face baffles Mick.  If he didn’t know better, he would swear it was almost love.  Love for a human.  Josef can still surprise him.  After all these years, something will come up that Mick would have never seen coming.  “So you better watch those lascivious thoughts you are having about my goddaughter.”  Josef gives Mick that goofy grin of his.  Mick looks down at his hands holding the glass, not being able to look Josef in the eyes.  He knows his face will give him away.  Josef laughs and takes another long drink.  “Don’t worry, Mick.  She’s a grown woman who knows her own mind.  I have no say in what happens in her personal life.  Only her business life.”

                Mick sighs and relaxes a bit.  He just cannot help where his thoughts are taking him. 

_What is it about her that has me feeling this way?  I’ve gone longer without sex.  It can’t be that.  Why, when I look at her, do I have such a strong urge to kiss her?  Yeah, she’s breathtaking; she’s sexy as hell and her lips look so inviting.  But I can’t.  It’s too soon.  Too soon after Beth._

                And there it was; Beth coming back into his mind and sobering him right up.  He leans forward and puts the glass on the table in front of him.  Looking over at Josef, he stands. 

                “I have to go.”  He states. 

                “What?  Why?  I know you’re enjoying yourself.  Sit back down.  Have some more,” he holds up his glass, “No reason to go so soon.”

                “Josef, we’ve been here for hours.  I said I would meet you here for a bit and now it’s time to go.  Please give my goodbyes to Ravyn and apologize for me.”  Mick walks away before Josef can stop him.  He avoids Ravyn all together and leaves.  Josef stares after him, not knowing what had changed but he can guess.  Beth.  Anytime Mick starts to come out from under his rock, she pulls him back under.  He is going to have to light a fire under these two if anything is going to happen. 

 

                Ravyn sees Mick leave, wondering what happened.  She glances over to Josef and he shrugs.  Turning her attention back to the clients at hand, her mind is only half taking in what they are saying as she tries to sort out what she might have said or done to cause him to leave so abruptly. 

                Mick rushes out to his car, getting in and putting it into gear.  He’s completely distracted as he drives back to his place.  As usual, when Beth is on his mind, he loses all track of time.  Looking around, he notices he is in his apartment, sitting on the couch, empty glass in his hand.  He has no memory of getting here or even entering his place.  He glances over at the clock and shakes his head.  It was almost sunrise.  His thoughts wander back to Beth:  her smile, her eyes, her voice, her touch.  A solitary tear runs down his cheek and he absently wipes it away.  The tightness in his chest increases and his mind fills with memories of her.  He has never loved anyone as much as he loves her.  Yes, still loves her.  He knows he will never stop. 

                He thinks back to when she left.  He had come home to find all her things cleared out.  He was convinced that they could work things out; that she had not meant what she said by telling him she couldn’t stay with him.  He had a stakeout the night before and had planned to spend the next day with her, convincing her to stay.  However, the stakeout had taken a different direction and he had not returned until after sunrise.  He’d gone through the entire place, looking for any trace of her, but she had been thorough; not a single trace of her existence in his life.  She had even erased all pictures, documents and files from his computers.  He’d gone mad.  Destroyed anything he could get his hands on.  When Josef had shown up the following night, the mess he’d found was substantial.  It had looked as if nothing was in one piece.  Even the furniture was broken or torn apart.  Josef had never seen Mick in full vamp mode, nor at his angriest but imagined this is what the result would be.  He was trying to reach Mick, knowing what he had planned with Beth and when, after the fifth call went to voicemail, he made his way over to the apartment.  He’d found Mick in the corner of his freezer room, knees pulled up to his chest, heaving and growling like a feral cat.  It took time, but he’d brought Mick around and helped him to clean up the place over the next week.  Mick had not wanted to go on.  He didn’t feed or go out.  He just sat on the couch; wasting away.  It had taken a month before he was even interested in any kind of food.  Josef had barely left his side during this time and was there with fresh blood for him.  Mick knew he didn’t want to go on, but he couldn’t bring himself to kill himself.  Not sure what he was going to do with his life, he locked away all the feelings and memories for Beth and put all his effort into work.  He took any case that came along, no matter how big or small.  It didn’t matter on the amount of danger or if it was day or night.  He simply worked off intuition and instinct.  Josef had been worried about him, trying to bring him back to himself but he couldn’t allow it.  Doing that would mean opening up that part of him that held Beth locked away. 

Now here he was opening that exact part of himself all due to one woman.  He hasn’t thought about Beth in months.  In one night, he found himself desiring another woman, another human, and that desire caused him to open that locked room and think of Beth and how much he misses her and wants to be with her.  He leans forward, head in hands.  His heart aching as if Beth had just left yesterday.  Slowly he stands and walks up the stairs to sleep.  Stripping down, he climbs into his freezer, closes the lid and hopes that a good day’s sleep will help lock those memories away again.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:  Mick’s Desire

 

                Ravyn made sure the safe was locked before grabbing her coat and locking up the rest of the club for the night.  Walking out to her car, which was usually alone, she notices a large limousine idling not far from her.  Turning the corner, she laughs aloud and shakes her head.  Josef is sitting on the roof of her car, legs dangling over the passenger side door, hands by his side. 

                “G-Pa, how many times do I have to tell you not to sit on the roof of my car?  Huh?  Besides you looking absolutely ridiculous, it looks a little suspicious.  How many people wonder how easily you get up there and get down?  How many have _SEEN_ you jump on and off?  It’s an unnecessary risk.  Please, get down from there.”  She holds out her hand. 

                “Why, dear BB, don’t you join me up here?  We need to chat and I feel like being out in the fresh air for this one.”  He beckons her, patting the roof next to him. 

                Ravyn shakes her head again before leaping up and sitting next to him.  “You are just lucky that this vehicle has a sturdy roof.  Otherwise you would be buying me a new car every other week.”  She nudges him with her shoulder, grinning to herself. 

                “You forget, I bought you this car several years ago, knowing that it would stand up to my feistiness.”  He smiles down at her, marveling again at her beauty.  Putting an arm loosely around her waist, he gets a semi-serious look on his face. 

                “What’s going on inside that head of yours, Josef?  You said you wanted to chat and now you suddenly got serious.  Something wrong?  Do you have to leave?  “

                “No, no, nothing like that.  You know me, I’ll put someone in the pits before I have to leave town.  No, I was wanting to know what is going on with Mick?  I know you were taking peeks all night.  Other than the obvious thoughts I knew he was having about you, what did you pick up on?”  He reaches out with his left hand and takes her right hand in his.  “I’m worried about him.  He suddenly took off tonight after it seemed we were having a good time.”

                Ravyn cocked an eyebrow and looked sideways at him.  “Was that the only reason you invited him tonight?  So I could get a reading on him?”  She tries to look hurt. 

                “Of course not!  Though if you did get any readings on him, it can’t hurt for you to tell your old godfather, right?”  He turns on the charm. 

                Ravyn knew she‘d tell him everything.  Many of the things she saw over the course of the night were still bothering her.  So many of images were disturbing and they had nothing to do with Mick being a vampire; dark, brooding images that verged on suicidal.  She had backed off after those images started showing themselves but curiosity got the better her and she’d gone back for more.  It was at that point that Mick’s thoughts had turned to backing her into a corner and ravaging her.  She wasn’t sure which thoughts caused her more distress.  Looking back at her godfather, she grins.  He is simply watching her remember those thoughts, her cheeks becoming bright red as she remembers being pinned against the wall as his hands roam all over her body.  She shakes her head to rid it of that thought and goes back to the haunting ones.

                “Josef, the things I saw scare me.  Very tortured, unsettling thoughts.  Was there a time he considered suicide?  Though I’m not sure how a vampire would do that.”

                “It’s easier than you think.  Stay out in the daylight all day; a good, dense silver bath; even suicide by vampire.  Simply piss off an old vamp and he will decapitate you…and then set you on fire.  He was considering that?”  Josef’s eyes opened wide.  He knew Mick had been in bad shape, but had never considered he was that bad off. 

                “The images I saw were in daylight so I guess he thought about just staying out, alone, one day until it was too late.  You know, these images are never crystal.  With him, it’s more about the feelings I was getting.  He wanted to die.  For a long time, he did.  Now, he pretty much just exists with no path or goals.  Well, let me amend that.  He does have one goal, or maybe more of a wish.”

                “Let me guess,” Josef rolls his eyes, “he wants his precious Beth back.”  He almost snorts.  He finds it hard to believe that Mick is still pining after her.  He needs to get his head out of his ass and move on.  She is never coming back.  She made that abundantly clear.  Even Josef himself found it hard to believe that she abandoned Mick, knowing that one day he would revert.  They all knew that he would become a vampire again one day.  Yet, she still seemed surprised by it and didn’t hesitate to leave.  For that and the pain she’s put his best friend through, he despises that Blondie. 

                Ravyn nods.  She feels for Mick.  Ravyn herself has never felt that kind of love.  For anyone.  No one has ever loved her that way, either.  The pain and anguish Mick went through, is still going through, seems unbearable.  She wants to help him, but doesn’t know how.  She knows that Josef brought him in to see what she could glean and if she could make any suggestions, but she has nothing; having not experienced this kind of love and betrayal.  “I don’t know how I can help.  I can’t begin to understand what he’s going through.  I want to help, G-Pa, I just don’t know how.”  She squeezes his hand. 

                “Don’t worry.  Many options will present themselves, if I know Mick.  He might have all but stormed out of here tonight, but he WILL be back.  I promise you.  If he was having those kind of thoughts about you, he will be back.”  He smiles at her, a little jealous.  He’s known Mick long enough to realize that, even if he tells himself he still wants Beth, the fact that he was thinking about Ravyn in any kind of sexual manner means he will return.  He won’t be able to stay away.  That was exactly what Josef wanted.  The seed was planted and now they all just needed to watch it grow. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

                Ravyn doesn’t want to admit it, but her godfather had been correct.  Though he didn’t show up the next night, when she walks into the VIP room tonight, she immediately feels his presence.  Looking toward Josef’s table, she sees the PI sitting in the same chair he’d been in at the end of the other night.  Her heart jumps at the sight of him.  Smiling, she slowly walks over to him, hoping he doesn’t see how nervous she is. 

                “Good evening, Mick St. John.”  She greets him, nodding and sitting in the chair next to him.  Taking a deep breath, she takes in how fabulous he smells.  Whatever cologne, aftershave or body wash he uses, she doesn’t want it to fade away. 

                “Good evening, Ravyn Sinclair.  How are you this evening?”  He responds in kind. 

                “Doing better now that you’re here.  I was hoping you would take me up on the card and return.”  Her smile dazzles him. 

                “I like the place.  I feel comfortable here.  You’ve done a good job.”

                “Thank you.  I want everyone who comes here to feel good about being here.  A place where they don’t have to hide who and what they are.”  She notices the uneasiness settle on him when she talks about being a vampire.   “There’s no shame, Mick.  You are what you are.  Accept it and move on.  You have too long on this earth to hate yourself.” 

                Her insight is uncanny.  He’s sure that Josef has told her all about him and how much he hates being a vamp but to express it so clearly shocks him.  She really does understand the vampire world.  He needs to know about her and how she learned so much about it.  He’s sure most is from Josef, but he still wants to hear it all from her.  “When it’s against your will, you can’t help it.  I was given no choice.”  He simply states. 

                “I understand more than you know, Mick, but to hate everything about yourself makes your time here go very slow and miserably.  You deserve better than that.  I can tell.”  She reaches out and touches his hand.  She gets quick glance of a woman in a wedding dress, blood dripping down her face and onto the gown.  She’s staring at a man lying on the bed, blood drenching the sheets.  He pulls his hand away as if he’d been shocked and she puts her hand back in her lap. 

                “Hey, the last time I was here, we spent the entire time talking about me.  I wanna hear about you and how you’ve built this ‘empire’ you seem to have.”  He grins, wanting to get the attention off himself. 

                “Well, if you plan on sticking around tonight, I’d be more than happy to answer your questions as the night progresses.  Understand, I do have others to attend.”  She reminds him she does have other clients.  He hopes to get enough information from her to find a way to get her alone for an evening or an afternoon. 

 

**A/N:  Please let me know what you think.  I have ideas on where I want this to go and I warn you, it will get quite graphic.  Hope you will stick with me.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:  Mick’s Desire

 

                Over the next two weeks, he is in the club every night.  He wants to know everything he can about her.  No matter that she keeps a great deal hidden.  He can’t get more than the last 5 years history from her or Josef.   He’s used all the resources he has to look her up online or from public records but it’s as if she was born 5 years ago.  All he can find is all about her business and how she’s successfully built an empire of night clubs and restaurants in the LA/Oakland/San Diego area with this club being her most successful.  As for getting any information out of her, well, even his charm can’t break through. 

                He finally gets up the nerve to ask her out on a date, if it could be called that.  Due to the fact that she has to work every night from sunset to sunrise, he has to plan something during the afternoon before she goes in.  The night before, he’s sitting in his usual chair, watching her every move and imagining all that he wants to do to her when he can get her alone.  His nerves are on edge and he worries that his instincts will fail him and she will laugh at him as she rejects him. 

                “Hello, Mick St. John.”  She gives him her usual greeting.  Bending over, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and the image she sees causes her to gasp and pull away as if hit with 20,000 volts of electricity.  The image lingers causing her breathing to speed up, her pupils to dilate and her hands to sweat.  She recovers quickly, smiling at him.

                “Good evening, Ravyn Sinclair.”  He says in his most charming voice.  “How are things tonight?” 

                She looks around at the small group of mostly men and smiles.  “A little slow tonight.”  Looking back at him, she sees a different look in his eyes.  “Uh, I’m a little relieved, actually.  It’ll be nice to be able to sit back and relax for one night.” 

                Mick sits back in his chair and motions to the one next to him.  “Why not join me, then?”

                Glancing back, she decides everyone is being well taken care of and she moves to sit down.  Slipping off her shoes, she sits, pulling up her feet underneath her and spreading her skirt over her legs.  She motions to the server standing close by to bring fresh drinks for both of them.  He nods and disappears.  She can’t help but continue to see in her mind the image she got from him.  It’s almost the same one she gets every night yet this one had more feeling behind it.  She can feel his desire completely and it almost knocked her off her feet.  As before, he has her up against a wall, his lips and mouth on her neck, one hand pulling her skirt up over her thighs as his knee slips between her legs and his other arm slides around her back, his hand on her ass pulling her close.  She can feel how hard he is as he presses into her.  His hand on her hip slips two fingers inside the top of her panties and pulls sharply, ripping them down the side.  His knee moves slightly, allowing her panties to fall away and slide down her other leg.  She claws at his jacket, all but ripping it from his back and then grabbing his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.  As his lips leave her throat, she moans with their absence and pulls his head back to her once the shirt is off.  As she feels his hand slide down between her legs, she feels his teeth on her neck and that’s where it ends.  Every time.  Tonight, she feels the full desire behind it and wants to pull him into a secluded hallway and see if he acts on it but she stops herself.  If he tries to feed on her…well, her secret would be out and she would have to leave.  She’s finally found someone she wants to spend time with and she can’t allow this little secret to destroy that. 

 

                                **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

                They’d spent a wonderful afternoon together, walking in the park in the light mist that had been falling all day.  He was able to get out with the heavy cloud cover on one of the few days of the year it rained.  Ravyn hadn’t minded the rain at all, running through the puddles like a little kid.  He’d found himself laughing and running with her, remembering doing this as a young child.  She was a breath of fresh air for him, understanding his nature and limitations and not being scared or repulsed.  He found he felt more comfortable with her with every passing day and the feelings for Beth fading into the background.  In fact, he only though of Beth on those few nights when he didn’t make it to the club and sat at home alone.  But the pain was lessening.  He found he could think about her without wanting to walk into a burning building.  In fact, he’d been able to talk about her on a few occasions with Ravyn, sharing how intense that relationship had been for him.  He’d laughed, commenting how he only seems to have those kind of relationships. 

                Now, sitting in his kitchen, he watches as she makes herself something to eat.  He’d purchased some food for her, as they were spending so much of their time together, so she would be able to eat before going in to work.  The afternoons they spend together, she would bring a change of clothing with her, make her dinner here at his place and go directly to work.  Most evenings, he would show up later and spend the evening just watching her.  Josef would join him a few nights a week, gloating over his victory in getting the two of them together.  Mick kept insisting there was nothing more than friendship and Josef would just shake his head and say, ‘Give it time’.  He’s pulled from his memories by a sharp yell from her and the smell of blood. 

                “What happened?”  He’s at her side immediately. 

                “Dammit, I cut my arm.  I wasn’t paying attention and turned too quickly and caught it on the knife on the counter-top.”  She pulls up the towel she’d placed over it up and the smell hits him hard.  Turning his head away, he can feel his teeth elongating and he tries to get himself under control.  “Mick, it’s all right.  I’ve seen changed vamps before.  You don’t have to hide from me.”  She places her good hand on his shoulder.  “Come on.  Look at me.”  She coaxes him.  Slowly, he turns around, the smell of blood in the air making it hard for him to change back.  She places her hand on his face and nudges it up so she can get a good look at him.  “See, I’m not screaming, I’m not running and I’m not trying to kill you.”  She smiles at him. 

                He looks at her, his senses heightened by the change and he notices something different in her.  Her aura was different.  Normally, humans are a bright blue.  Hers was dark.  Still blue, but dark.  He’d never noticed it before but looking at her now in his changed form, it stood out. 

                “Listen, I’ll be fine.  It’s not deep, so I can just wrap it.  No stitches needed.”

                He nods at her, watching her go up to the bathroom.  Once she’s gone, he finds the blood-lust fade and reverts back to his ‘human’ look.  He cleans up the counter and finishes chopping up the food for her dinner.  He’d learned how to cook during his time as human and it’s come in handy when she gets busy.  He finds he likes cooking.  It’s relaxing and to have someone to cook for again is good.  He smiles at her when she comes back down, having changed for work. 

                “Oh, you finished dinner.  Thank you.”  She walks up to him, kissing him on the cheek.  He can still smell the blood but it’s not as strong and he finds he can keep himself in check. 

                “No problem.  I figured it was the least I could do.”  He grins at her, watching her sit down and eat.  He still doesn’t understand why, but he loves to watch her eat.  Wanting so much to be human, he revels in all things humans do…and eating is one of those traits he misses the most.  He loved, when he was human, to be able to consume all those foods he was denied as a vampire.  When he reverted back, he even tried to eat hoping that maybe that ability might have lingered but to no avail.  So, he lives vicariously through Ravyn at this time.  She enjoys her food, letting it show on her face and in her voice.  He loves how little moans and murmurs slip out as she eats.  He didn’t hear it when she was at the club but once they met outside the club, he was fascinated by her eating habits. 

                “You take such good care of me.”  She muses between bites, giving a little ‘hmm’ on the next bite. 

                “You spend all night taking care of others I figure someone should take care of you.”

                She reaches out with her injured arm, laying her hand on his.  “Thank you.  I have to admit, Mick, you are very different from all of the vamps I know.” 

                He grins, looking down at their hands.  Gently running his fingers over the bandage, a small amount of blood showing through, he looks up into her eyes.  “Not really.  And if you ask Josef, I’m a poor excuse for a vampire.”

                She laughs.  “Well, you’ve known him long enough to know you can’t put any stock into anything Josef says. You know that.” 

                He drops his head, chuckling under his breath.  “Yeah, well, he’s right.”  He looks back at the cut.  “You all right?  Does it hurt?”  For just a moment, he can swear he sees confusion on her face and then a smile. 

                “I’m fine, Mick.  Barely hurts anymore.”  She puts her other hand over his and gives a squeeze.  “Don’t worry.  A stupid mistake that I won’t even feel tomorrow.” 

                He nods, picking up the now empty plate, taking it over to the sink and rinses it off.  Laying it in the sink, he turns to her.  “Well, almost sunset.  You should be going.”  The longing in his voice hard to hide. 

                She stands and walks over to him.  “Get a few hours sleep then come by.  It shouldn’t be too busy.”  She places her hand on the side of his face.  “Mingle with other clients, Mick.  You need to socialize more.  Quite a few are asking about you, want to meet you.  They know you’re a friend of Josef’s.  They’re all curious.”

                Mick shakes his head.  “I don’t need to be a curiosity.  I have all the friends I need, Ravyn.  I’m not looking for any more.” 

                “Mick, you can’t live your life alone.  I’ve seen you when we’re out.  You love being among people, enjoying things you’re passionate about.  You can’t just work all the time.”

                “I spend time with you…and Josef.  I see Logan and Guillermo.”

                “Mick, that’s for work.  I understand you’ve had a hard time over the last year but I worry about you.”  She drops her hand.  “You know, maybe don’t come by tonight.  Go do something else.  Join Josef in his poker game.  You haven’t been in awhile.  Take the night off.  I don’t need a watchdog, St. John.  I’m in no danger and you have no business to take care of at the club.  Go out and have fun.”  She turns away, grabbing her purse and walking out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Would love some feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravyn reveals her true identity and lineage. How will Mick react?

** Chapter Seven:  Mick’s Desire **

                He backs up against the wall, staying in the shadows.  He’d been following this suspect for days now.  He’d not said anything to Ravyn about the work he’d been doing, knowing she would just worry.   This guy has been able to keep off the police’s radar in connection with three grisly murders.  Mick had been hired by the first victim’s parents to find who killed their daughter.  She’d been tortured, raped and left to die in an abandoned industrial refrigerator in a landfill.   Kids had found the body when they were ‘playing’ and looking for a place to hide.  She’d been in there at least a week, bleeding out and suffocating over the course of several hours.  The torture and rape linked her to two other victims found in the last six months yet the police had no leads.  He was able to get access to the evidence and could smell the same person on the clothing.  His ‘special talents’ allow him to notice things the police miss and he followed the evidence to the creep he’s following right now.  This guy is a loner, staying away from anywhere people are which makes it hard for Mick to not be noticed but his being a vampire does make it a little easier.  Moving in the shadows, he follows the killer to what appears to be an empty warehouse.  Moving with ease, he jumps up to the roof and looks in through the skylight.  He sees movement in the corner and concentrates.  Watching, he sees the killer moving a large object around, struggling with it but pulling it over the dirty floor.  Approaching the table in the middle of the room, he lifts it up, dropping it heavily on the tabletop.  Mick watches in horror as the bag is removed and a young woman flops out onto the table.  Moving with familiarity, the killer shoves her over onto her back, stretching her arms above her head, tying them to the legs and doing the same with her legs.  Mick knows he can’t let this hump continue what he’s doing but he’s not sure how to proceed.  His instincts are to drop in from the skylight, grab the guy and snap his neck.  Yet that wouldn’t allow the other families any kind of justice and he’d have to clean up and get the victim out of here before she wakes up. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

                Mick walks into the club, looking desperately for Ravyn.  The last 36 hours had been hell and he needs her comfort.  Just being around her calms him.  He’d had to go to extremes to bring this killer down and the cleaners had done their job.  The girl had been returned to her parents, frightened and bruised but nothing more.  He hadn’t had time to torture and rape her.  Her parents had been so grateful they’d doubled his fee and told him they’d never be able to thank him enough.  This guy had been exceptionally vile and masochistic and he needed to see her and take comfort in her beauty and kindness.  Walking over to his usual spot, he doesn’t see her in the room. 

                “Your usual, Mr. St. John.”  The young server holds out a glass to him.

                “Where’s Ravyn?  I mean, Miss Sinclair?  Is she here tonight?”  His voice almost betrays how desperate he is to see her. 

                “She’s in the back, checking inventory.  I’ll let her know you’re here.”  He smiles at him and quickly moves away.  Mick watches the young man, wondering just why a human would want to work here… and how does she keep them from spilling the secret.  Before he can follow that thought, he sees her coming out of the kitchen.  As soon as he sees her smile, he begins to relax.  He takes a long drink, almost emptying the glass.  She moves over to him, pulling her sleeves back down to her wrists and sits next to him. 

                “Hello, Mick St. John.  How are you this evening?”  She gives him the smile she reserves only for him. 

                “Ravyn Sinclair.”  He nods, feeling the most normal that he has in the last two days.  “So much better now, you have no idea.”  He takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it.  His gaze moves up her arm as her sleeve had not come down fully and he looks up with a question on his face. 

                “What is it, Mick?  Why do you have that look on your face?”

                “The cut.  You cut yourself two days ago.  What happened?”

                She quickly pulls her hand out of his and pushes down her sleeve.  “It’s there.  It’s just hidden by my sleeve.  Honestly, though, stop worrying.  I don’t even feel it anymore.”  She moves to stand.

                “Ravyn, what’s going on?”  He reaches out, grabbing her arm, quickly pushing up her sleeve.  Her arm is untouched and clean.  Grabbing her other arm, he performs the same check and it’s also clean.  “I know you cut yourself two days ago.  Where is it?”  He pulls her to him, grasping her upper arm tightly.  He doesn’t know what kind of game this is but he has no intention of playing.

                “Mick, you’re hurting me.  Please, let me go.”  She pleads, the grip on her arms getting tighter.  “Not out here.  Please.  Let’s go to my office.”  She tries to move away.  His grip doesn’t lessen and he doesn’t move.  “Mick, we’re being watched and unless you want everything to come crashing down around us, you’ll follow me to my office.”  She steps back, twisting out of his grasp and turns to the door. 

                Looking around, he sees all eyes on him and he quickly follows her.  The last thing he wants is to be the center of attention, even amongst vampires.  Moving quietly behind her, he closes the door behind him when the get in the office and turns, expecting to confront her. 

                “Josef, you need to come over here now.  No, I can’t tell you over the phone but it’s an emergency.  Mick’s here and he’s found out.”  He hears her on the phone.  “Yes, I mean that.  Please, I can’t do this on my own.  I need you here.”  She leans against the desk.  “Thank you.  Yes, I’ll be fine until you get here.”  She hangs up the phone, continuing to stare at the desk. 

                “Ravyn, what the hell is going on?  Why do you no longer have a cut?  How can you have healed that quickly?  Humans don’t heal like this and I know you are not a vampire.  I’ve seen you eat food, be out in the sun and you wear silver.  “

                “Sit down, Mick.  Josef will be here in a few minutes and all will be revealed.  Please.”  She motions to the couch. 

                “I will not sit down.  Tell me what the hell is going on?”  He’s at her side, holding her by her upper arms, looking her in the eye.  His anger is evident and she can tell he’s about to turn. 

                “Please, you have no idea what you’ve stumbled onto.  No one is to know and it means I am going to have to leave.  Can’t you just forget what you saw?  Forget that I was ever hurt?”  The pleading in her eyes scares him a bit and he loosens his grip. 

                “I can’t just forget, Ravyn.  I saw the cut on your arm.  I smelled the blood.  You should still have a cut there, covered by bandages but your arm’s clear.  I can’t just forget that.”  He’s holding her close and he can smell her fear.  He shouldn’t be able to do that if she was a vampire.  Hell, if she was a vampire, she wouldn’t be afraid of him at all.  No, something else was going on.  Did she have some kind of compound that allowed her to heal this quickly?  Was it something like the compound Coraline had given him?  Did she have something that can hide vampire characteristics?  “Do you have something that can mask a vampire?  Is that what’s going on?  You have more of the compound that could make me human?”  He tightens his hold on her again.  “IS THAT IT?  DO YOU HAVE THE COMPOUND?”  He shakes her, hard.

                “No, she doesn’t.  Put her down.”  Josef says from the doorway.  Mick, startled by his voice, continues to hold her inches off the floor.  Moving swiftly, Josef acts against his best friend, taking him around the throat with one arm, grabbing him on the opposite arm and planting him against the wall.  The surprise of his attack had caused Mick to lose his hold on Ravyn and she falls to the ground, moving away from the two friends.  “I told you to put her down.”  He hisses into Mick’s ear, holding him fast against the wall. 

                “Let me go.”  Mick demands.

                “Are you going to be a good boy?”

                “Just let me go.”  He growls.

                “Not until you tell me you’re gonna be a good boy.”  Josef’s face changes back to human and he smiles at his goddaughter. 

                “Fine.  I’ll be a good boy.  Just let me go!”  Mick hisses out. 

                Josef releases him, moving immediately to Ravyn’s side.  Helping her stand, he glares at Mick.  “What the hell are you doing?  Why are you attacking her in her office?”

                “She has the compound, Josef.  She has to.  How else could she have healed so quickly?  She was reverting and healed but took more.  It’s the only explanation.”

                Josef shakes his head, guiding Ravyn over to the couch.  Sitting down, he looks up at his friend.  “No, it’s not.  Sit down, Mick.”

                “Dammit, I’m tired of being told to sit down.  Just tell me what the hell is going on?  What is she?”  He glares at her.

                “Please, Mick, as my friend, I’m asking you to sit and calm down.”  Josef asks one more time.  “I’m hoping that all these years we’ve been friends mean something to you as we are about to tell you something you’re not going to believe, at first, and will put Ravyn in mortal danger.” 

                The look on Josef’s face give Mick reason to listen to him and he sits down in the chair facing the two of them.  “What do you mean?  The community accepts her knowing all about us so how is she in danger?  Who would want her dead?”  The thought of her dying squelches his anger and he sinks back into the chair. 

                “Every vampire sitting out in that club, that’s who.” 

                “Ravyn?  What’s he talking about?”

                She looks up at him, fear still in her eyes and he feels physical pain at that look.  She turns to Josef, taking his hands in hers and squeezing tight.  “What do we do?”

                Josef, wincing a little, looks her in the eye.  “BB, remember how strong you get when you’re upset.  You’re about to break my fingers.  Not that it would matter, but I just don’t want to deal with the pain.”  He loosens the grip she has on him.  “There, that’s better.”  Mick frowns, wondering how she could be hurting him.  “I think we can tell him.  He’s the one person in this world that I would trust with this secret.  He knows how much you mean to me and I don’t think he would do anything to hurt you, or me.  We need to tell him.  It’ll be good to have someone else you can confide in.” 

                Mick is tired of being confused.  “Will you tell me what the hell is going on?  What secret?  Why the big to-do around this?  And why will every vamp out there want to kill her because of it?”

                “Before we tell you, you need to know you’ll be held guilty by association.  Just knowing about her marks you as guilty and made to suffer the same punishment.  Death.”  Mick rolls his eyes, thinking Josef’s being a little overdramatic.  “I’m not overdramatizing.  Are you sure you want to know?” 

                “I’ve come this far, Josef.  I’m a big boy and can take care of myself.  I can’t imagine what could be that bad.”  He nods.                             

                Ravyn sighs deeply and looks over at him.  “I’m what’s known as a Damphir.”

                Mick’s brow furrows deeply, “What is a Damphir?”

                She looks to Josef.  “It’s a vampire/human hybrid.  They’re very rare.  In fact, they only occur in about one in every five thousand vampires.”  Josef tells him. 

                Mick raises his eyebrows.  “Wait, one in five thousand?  I don’t believe that.  There should be more around and I’ve never heard of them.  No way no one knows about them.”  He shakes his head.  “I’ve never heard mention of them before.  How is that?”

                “Because most of them are dead.  In fact, other than Ravyn, there is only one other alive.  There is an edict that when any Damphir is found, they are to be killed on sight.  No questions, no discussion.  Behead and burn.”  

                “I don’t understand.  How can there be a human/vampire hybrid?  How does that happen?” 

                Josef looks at Ravyn and Mick sees love with a little bit of fear.  Josef sits back, arm around her and looks Mick directly in the eye.  “Most have been a problem with a turning.  Something goes wrong and they don’t completely turn.  They wake up feeling and acting human, but as time goes by, their vampire traits come out.”

                “Why are they killed?”

                “Think about it, Mick.  They have all the pros of being a vampire and very few of the cons. Imagine one having the strength, speed, sight, hearing, smell, long life and unbelievable sex drive; be able to go out in the sun, sleep in a bed, eat food and heal quickly…basically none of the cons of being a vampire such as aversion to silver, sunlight or food.  All that power and being able to pass as human.  You can see the threat that poses.”

                “That doesn’t make them a threat.”

                Ravyn catches his eye, gazing deep into his soul.  “Think mutants, Mick.  The next step in the evolutionary chain.  The ruling families will never allow that.  Damphir’s are seen as that next step.  Hence the edict.”  Her eyes harden, worry and doubt filling them. 

                He studies her, unable to believe what he’s hearing.  _How could something like this exist?  How could someone like this exist?_ He corrects his thinking.  If what they’re telling him is true, she exists and she’s a…a…person.  “How?  Was it a bad turning?  Did you do this, Josef?  Is this why you feel so protective of her?” 

                “No, not all my dear friend.  Ravyn is unique.  She wasn’t turned.  She was born.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Moonlight had it's own take on the vampire world, so do I have my own take on Damphirs. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Desire and wants will be explored in coming chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Mick do when he finds out he could have his heart's desire?

Chapter Eight:  Ravyn Exposed

 

                “What do you mean, ‘born’?”  His brow furrows and confusion fills his eyes.

                Josef sits back, drawing Ravyn back into his embrace, his urge to keep her safe bringing out the protector in him.  “I met Ravyn’s parents in the mid 1800’s, Valentina and Wilhelm.  Yes, this club is named after her mother.  Though they were both human, we became close friends and I found myself becoming very fond of them.  I know, humans.  I was a different vampire then.”  He grins at Ravyn.  “Years passed and they realized I was a little different.  They noticed I was rarely around during the day and they never saw me eat.  One night, they confronted me and I told them what I am.  Surprisingly enough, they weren’t shocked.  They knew I was different and once I explained they accepted it and we moved forward.  They had no fear of me and I never once thought about feeding on them.  They were family.  Then the accident happened.  Their carriage tumbled down an embankment and Valentina was seriously injured.  Wilhelm spent two days begging me to turn her.  He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her so he kept on me until I finally gave in and did it.  I hadn’t turned anyone in years so I was worried, but she was amazing.  She came right back, kind of like you, and took to being a vampire.  I moved all my business there and vowed to mentor her until she had it down.  What we didn’t know at the time was that she was pregnant when I turned her.  They had been trying for years with no success and now here she was expecting.  I know, Mick, not possible.  That’s after one’s been turned.  I don’t think many have dealt with it before being turned.  The ones I’ve heard about have said the fetus died in utero and that was the end of it.  Well, where Valentina was concerned, the fetus did not die.  She started showing around three months.  She was a quick study and took to vampire life almost too easily.  When she found out she was pregnant, she changed.”  Looking at Ravyn again, he smiles, “You were the most important thing to her.  We had no idea how to handle this.  I whisked them away to one of my residences in upstate New York and she finished her pregnancy there.  Ravyn’s birth was a unique one, as Valentina turned during the process and she almost fed on you,” he glances at his goddaughter.  “The blood from the birth was driving her crazy.  Luckily, I had a couple girls on hand and she fed on them while we cleaned you, and her, up.”  He looks back at Mick.  “Wilhelm was overjoyed, but skeptical.  He was convinced that his only child was going to be a vampire, like her mother, but the doctor looked Ravyn over and declared her human.  She had no vampire traits showing at all.  Warm to the touch, normal heartbeat, and a ravenous appetite…for human food.  Yes, at first milk, but as she grew, she consumed normal, human food.  Valentina and Wilhelm asked me to be her godfather and I happily agreed.  This little one stole my heart and I’ve never wanted it back.  That’s why I feel so protective of her.  She became a part of my life the minute we discovered she was coming and I don’t ever want to lose her.” 

                Mick sees the love in Josef’s eyes and envies him.  He wishes he had someone to love like that.  Some kind of family.  He still had all kinds of questions.  “If she was so normal at birth, how did you discover she’s a Damphir?”

                “As she grew older, she seemed to not change much.  Once she hit adolescence, she stopped growing.  Or so it seemed.  From the age of twelve to fifteen, she didn’t change much and I became concerned.  I began to look into this…to see if anything like her had occurred before.  I never did find anything like her being born, but I found accounting's of ‘creatures’ that had both traits.  I delved deeper, traveling the world to find out as much as I could.  The more I learned, the more I needed to get back to her.  I found the edict about killing them and I made my way back as quickly as I could.  Upon finding them all alive and well, I vowed I would protect her with everything I have.  She’s unique and no threat to anyone but no one else will ever believe that in our community so her secret is just between the two of us.  Until now.”

                “Where’s your mother?  I can understand your father, unless he was turned at some point.”  Mick asks.

                Josef looks at Ravyn and she nods.  “When she was fifteen, her father became very ill.  Never was sure what it was, but I always suspected cancer.  Back then, it was hard to tell.  Within a few months, he went from a healthy, strong man to a frail, shell of a person.  Valentina begged me to turn him as she couldn’t live without him, but he refused.  As much as he loved his wife, and daughter, he vowed he would never be turned.  Valentina was devastated when he died and she couldn’t go on.  The next night, she started a fire in their room and lay down beside him.  I saw the light from my window and went to investigate.  I managed to get Ravyn out but couldn’t save her mother.  She burned in the house with the man she loved.  I took Ravyn in and raised her as my own.  She’s very intelligent and I soon saw she had a head for business, so I backed her in her first endeavors and she made them a success.  Of course, because of her lineage, she ages very slowly so, like a vampire, she can only remain in one place for a short time.  She’s had successful businesses all over the country, preferring to stay in the states.  After years being apart, we connected back up and I helped her start her clubs.  She started in New York back in the seventies but had to move.  She headed here to LA through the eighties where she had great success but came close to being discovered so moved again to Miami.  Yes, there is a significant vampire community in Miami.  A well stocked freshie population.  In New York and Miami, she hid her human side and they thought she was a vampire.  She can drink blood, though she’s not really a fan of it.”

                Mick looks at her, uncertainty in his eyes.  _How can this be?  Both traits?  How long has she been alive?  Josef said mid-eighteen hundreds…she’s been alive that long?  She doesn’t look more than thirty-five.  No, I can’t believe this._   He leans forward in the chair.  “And here?”

                “They think I’m a relative.”

                He nods, understanding that ruse.  He’s used it for years.  “I don’t know, Josef.  I just find it hard to believe.” 

                Ravyn sighs loudly and sits forward.  Removing her jacket, she lifts up the sleeves on her shirt to her shoulders.  He can see the bruises from where he’d grabbed her but they were already fading.  As he watched, they became lighter until they were almost gone.  He gasps as he watches them completely disappear.  “Bruises seem to heal much faster than anything else.  Maybe because they’re mostly just on the surface.  I’m not sure.  But can you watch that and honestly say you don’t believe us?”  She pulls her sleeves back down.  “You know you saw that cut on my arm.  God, Mick, you turned when you smelled the blood.  Can you sit there and deny any of it?  You’ve seen it all with your own eyes.  You can see that I’m not a vampire.  I know that.”  She refers to his special ability. 

                He shifts, just a bit, his eyes paling as he looks at her.  Again, he sees the dark blue aura surrounding her.  He looks at Josef and sees the bright red of a vampire and then reverts to his normal vision.  “That explains why I’ve been seeing a different aura for you.  Kind of a mix of the two.”

                She nods, sitting back in Josef’s arm.  Mick stiffens a little, wanting to be the one she turns to for protection and comfort.  “Okay.  So, say I believe all this and you are what you say you are.  Why didn’t you tell me earlier?  And were you ever going to tell me?  I mean, if you hadn’t cut yourself in front of me, would I ever have known?” 

                She drops her eyes, staring at her hands.  Josef clears his throat.  “Hard to say, Mick.  You know you are the best friend I have, but this secret?  Well, I vowed to protect her with everything I have…everything I am.  As I said, before tonight, only she and I knew.  We had discussed telling you but we needed to be sure.”

                “Sure about what?  You think I would turn her in?  That I would kill her?  Maybe I need to rethink this whole friendship we have.”  He stands up. 

                “We needed to be sure you wouldn’t be tempted by the reward.” 

                Mick stops and looks back at them.  “What reward?”


	9. Mick's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick makes his decision regarding Ravyn's origins and takes things to the next level!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going forward from here, it's all about Mick's desires and wants. We get a chance to explore them...in detail. Please let me know what you think. Any and all comments welcome!

** Chapter Nine:  Mick’s Choice **

**“About twenty years ago, there were rumors of a new Damphir amongst the community and special rewards were offered for turning this one in.  They wanted it alive so they could experiment on it and see if they can find out what causes the ‘condition’, as they put it.  Ravyn was living in Miami at the time and was relatively safe down there so I didn’t worry that she would be found.  I don’t know if you remember the hunt that went on at that time, but almost every vamp that was in contact with the ruling family was looking for her.  That’s when I was sure we couldn’t ever tell anyone.  I was going to tell you at that time but the reward kept me from doing it.”**

**“What was the reward?  What would be offered that would get me to turn over someone to that kind of torture?  You think so little of me?”  He glares at his so-called friend.**

**“They were offering anything the hunter wanted.  ANYTHING!  Even the compound that would turn you human.”  Mick’s breath catches at that revelation.  Twenty years ago, he would’ve done anything for that compound.  And if he hadn’t been able to then, he would’ve turned her in ten years ago, when Beth was in his life.  “Can you actually tell me that you wouldn’t have done anything for that compound when you first met her?  That if you’d known what she is and became aware of the reward that you wouldn’t have turned her in for the chance to be human again?  For as long as you wanted?”  He studies Mick’s face.  He can see the doubt crossing and knows he made the right decision to wait…to be sure Mick has an investment in his relationship with Ravyn.**

**Mick thinks hard on what Josef just said and knows he’s right. But now?  Now that he knows her true origins and that by turning her in, he could become human again?  Can he do it?  He moves to the door, hand on the handle, ready to walk out.  He needs to think.  Shaking his head, he drops his hand, turning back to the two of them.  He sees the fear on her face and his heart goes out to her.  Unable to make up his mind, he grabs the door again, and then drops his hand one more time.  Moving across the room, he leans on her desk.  “You know I’ve wanted to be human since the day I was turned, Josef.  I would’ve done anything to go back.  Anything.”**

**“And now?”  Josef asks, quietly.**

**Mick leans heavily on the desk, wanting to destroy it in his fury at being put in this position.  If he were human again, he could go after Beth and spend the rest of their lives together.  But he hasn’t thought about her in weeks so how can he even consider turning Ravyn over and collecting the reward?  He’s come to care about her as much as he does Josef, Guillermo or Logan…and he would never do anything to put them in danger or hurt them.  But…**

**He turns to face them, intent on telling them he won’t turn her in and that he can’t come back here when, looking deep into her eyes, it hits him like a Mack truck. _I want to be the one comforting her at times like this.  I want to be the one she turns to when things turn to shit.  Right here, right now is someone I can be my vampire self with and I’m ready to walk away.  More than that, I can’t help the desire I feel every time I’m around her and how much I’ve wanted to taste her, in more ways than one.  God,  am I falling for her?  Have I fallen for her?  I mean, I just thought about Beth and there was no pain, no longing and my thoughts took me right back to Ravyn.  I can’t leave her._ He looks at the two of them, sitting on the couch, questions in their eyes about his intentions and he knows exactly what he will do.  Moving back to the chair, he sits down and sighs deeply.  “Nothing.  Your secret is safe with me.  I won’t tell a soul.”  He looks directly into her eyes, staring intently and getting lost in that blue sea.  He hears the audible sighs, from both of them, with the words he’s just spoken.  **

**“Thank you, Mick.”  She says with gratitude in her voice.**

**In hearing those words from him, she relaxes against Josef knowing her secret is safe.  She may not know Mick completely, yet, but she knows Josef and feeling him relax lets her know he has faith in his friend.  She studies Mick, seeing confusion on his face.  “What is it, Mick?”**

**He shakes his head.  “I just have so many questions.  The thought that you have all the traits of being a vampire but can pass so easily for human I still find hard to believe.  I know, I know, I saw the bruises heal.  You have to admit, this is a lot to take in.  I never imagined anything like this.”**

**Josef nods, knowing Mick wishes that if he had to be a vampire, why couldn’t it have gone wrong and been a Damphir.  “Knowing who Coraline is now, you know that if something had gone wrong with your turning, she wouldn’t have hesitated in killing you.  Don’t play that game, Mick.  I know it’s hard to admit, but she’s here sitting with us.  She exists and you are now tasked, just as I am, with protecting her with everything you have…and are.  I know you feel the same way I do.”  He smiles down at his goddaughter, “She’s special and unique and we can’t allow anything to happen to her.”**

**Mick nods, agreeing one hundred percent with Josef.  As tempting the compound is, he could never turn anyone over to the ruling family for experimentation.  He saw firsthand how they treat their own…he can’t imagine how they would treat something they despise.  And Ravyn? _I can’t even think about hurting her now.  Josef was smart to wait.  I would’ve done the same thing._ “You’re right.  But I still have a lot of questions.”**

**Ravyn gives him her special smile.  “Don’t worry.  We have time.  In fact, that’s all we have, right?”  She chuckles at that.**

**Mick looks at her and, again, is struck by her beauty…and by his desire for her.**

** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Walking along the beach she looks out toward the ocean as the sun sets.  Mick’s on her left, his hand gently resting on the small of her back, guiding her as they walk.  She enjoys the physical connection with him and wishes to connect in a more intimate manner.  The last few weeks have been some of the best of her long life but she goes to sleep most days more frustrated than she’s ever been, also.  Stopping by the rock wall that separates the street from the beach, she leans on it watching as the sun sets over the ocean.  He leans on the wall next to her, breathing deeply.**

**“You okay?”  Concern floods her face.**

**“Yeah.  I’ll be good.”  He smiles at her.**

**“At least the sun’s going down now.  You didn’t have to do this, you know.”**

**“I know.  I wanted to.  Even I was getting tired of spending all our time inside some building or another.”  She turns to him, leaning on her left elbow on the wall.  “Thank you for keeping to the shadows as much as you could.”**

**“Hey, I have no interest in having you drop on me cause of the light.  But you’re welcome.  I have enjoyed today immensely.”  She turns, leaning her back against the wall, both elbows on the top.  He turns, leaning on his right arm, looking down at her.  He wants to kiss her but holds back, not sure if it’s what she wants.  He’s felt the attraction between the two of them increase ever since he found out about her lineage.  Knowing he can’t do any lasting damage to her, physically, he has been fantasizing about what he wants to do her when he gets the chance.  It’s taken every ounce of willpower he has to keep from taking her in her office and having his way with her.  Those fantasies stopped when he found out that she’s just as strong as he is.  He won’t be able to “take her” so he changed to seducing her and then having his way with her.  “Hey, Mick, you okay?”**

**He brings himself back to reality and chuckles.  “Sorry, wool-gathering.”  He lays his hand on the wall behind her back.  “I enjoyed today, too.  Since you took the night off, I have a fantastic night planned, also.”  He places his palm against her back.**

**She raises her eyebrows and smiles.  “Whatever can you have planned?”**

**“Oh, no.  It’s a surprise.  You’ll just have to trust me.”**

**She laughs, leaning into him.  He can’t pass up this chance.  He places his left hand behind her head and kisses her, gently and undemanding.  He pulls her close with his right hand as his left entangles itself in her hair.  She returns his kiss, her arms going around his waist, fingers grabbing at his jacket.  She feels his mouth move against hers and she opens hers allowing his tongue to lightly caress her lips and explore her mouth.  His right hand moves down her back, drawing her waist close to him.  She moves her left hand up and runs her fingers through his hair, holding him close and deepening the kiss.  She feels him back her up against the wall, pressing against her as the kiss becomes more demanding.  As the kiss becomes harder and deeper, she feels it’s different and realizes he’s starting to change.  She runs her tongue over his elongated canines and he immediately pulls away, closing his mouth.  She notices his eyes are much paler and places her palm against his cheek.  “I think we should leave.”  She smiles at him.  “Or everyone around us will get to see something they never planned on and we never planned on showing them.”**

**He looks down at his feet, closes his eyes and when he looks back up at her, his face has reverted to ‘human’ looking.  “I think you’re right.  Let’s get out of here before we do something we might regret.”  He takes her hand in his and heads toward the car.  He doesn’t let go of her hand the entire way.  Unlocking and opening the passenger door, he helps her into the car and makes his way to the driver’s side.  They ride in silence, both thinking about what happened and what they want to happen tonight. Pulling up outside Ravyn’s place, he quickly gets out and is around to her door in a second.  Her drive is isolated so there is no concern anyone will see him.  He escorts her to the front door, expecting to say good night and head back to his place a very frustrated vampire.**

**“Why don’t you come in for a drink?”  She turns to him after unlocking the door.  “I have some wine, whiskey and blood.  Choice is yours.”  She opens the door and leads the way in.**

**He is always struck by how exquisite her home is on the inside.  A large built-in bookcase on the wall opposite the front door; several original paintings on the walls; beautiful furniture including and overstuffed couch and two armchairs.  Off to the right of the living room was a dining area which then led into a sitting area with a large skylight above it, filled with more bookcases, a leather couch and two leather chairs.  Off that room, between it and the living, is the door to the master bedroom, the other two being upstairs.**

**Ravyn moves to the large bookcase to put some music on, her back to Mick and the rest of the room.  Choosing a good station to listen to, she feels him move behind her, his hands on her hips.  Lifting his left to her hair, he moves it from the back of her neck and kisses it.**

**She moans as his lips touch a sensitive spot and she leans her head forward, giving him better access and he takes advantage.  The pressure on her neck increases and she can feel his tongue licking at her skin.  She grasps the shelf above her head, leaning into the open space as he presses up against her.  His right arm goes around her waist as she feels him nibble on the back of her neck, right near the base of her skull.  She lets out a loud groan as his teeth find the right spot and a shudder runs from her head to her toes.  She can feel the arousal in her groin as he nibbles harder and his hold on her tightens.  She feels his body snug against hers, his hardness trying to burrow into her backside.  She grinds herself against him, letting him know she wants him as much as he wants her.  Her breathing speeds up, coming short and fast.  His mouth moves to the side of her neck, lingering and then moving to her jaw as he uses his arm to turn her around to face him.  Her hands fall down onto his shoulders and she looks into his eyes, their intense green color giving her another shot of desire flooding her groin.  Running both hands through his hair, she pulls him in for a deep, intense kiss that reinforces just how badly she wants him.  He accepts her kiss and gives back with just as much passion.  His right arm still around her, his left hand moves down her hip, pulling up on her skirt.  Her breath catches when she feels the skin of his hand on her bare outer thigh.**


	10. Mick's Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick's and Ravyn's desires overcome them both as they finally give in to them.

** Chapter Ten:  Mick’s Lust **

**_Mick >>>_ **

**Following her in the door, the exquisiteness of her home hits him every time.  Looking around, he marvels at the décor and art in the main room.  Eyes roaming around the room, he finds his gaze going back to her.  She is walking over to the large bookcase to put on some music.  He’d noticed every time he’s here, she always has music of some sort playing.  He smiles at her choice of music tonight, being very suggestive and sensual.  Not wasting time, he moves to her, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips.  As soon as he touches her, his desire begins to burn inside him, again, and he has to have her.  Bringing his left hand up, he pulls her hair aside and places his lips against her skin.  He feels her drop her head, giving him better access and he presses on.  Opening his lips, he lightly licks her skin, her taste increasing his desire and he feels ready to explode.  It takes all of his control to keep from changing, though he can’t keep himself from nibbling as he feels the shudder go through her entire body.  He pulls her closer, nibbling harder and sucking on her neck.  He struggles to keep from biting as he pushes into her, wanting her to feel how she’s affecting him; how hard and ready he is.  Distracting him for a moment, he feels her grind her ass back into him, inflaming him more and he becomes even harder.  Needing to taste her fully, he moves his mouth away from the back of her neck and, tracing her jaw line, he turns her around, her back now against the bookcase and he looks directly into her eyes.  The desire he feels looking into her eyes fills him up as he feels her hands move down to his shoulders and the bury themselves in his hair.  He doesn’t resist as she pulls his head to her, her lips crushing his, her longing, her craving moving through her lips and tongue as she seeks out his.  Returning that craving, his tongue explores her mouth, wanting to taste everything about her; know every inch of her body, inside and out.  He feels her shift her hips, a guttural groan escaping her as she feels him press against her, seeking entrance.  His left hand finds its way down her side, moving over her hip, pulling up her skirt and placing his hand on her bare thigh.  As soon as he feels the bare skin, he’s surprised as she usually wears some type of hose or leggings.  He’s never seen her with bare legs before and he’s almost in a frenzy realizing she wanted this from the beginning of the evening.  Sliding his hand along her skin, up under her skirt, he stops when he feels the elastic of her panties.**

**“Don’t stop, Mick.  Oh, God, don’t stop.”  She breathes into his mouth.**

**Looping his middle finger under the elastic, he realizes she wearing a thong as his finger quickly pulls the elastic away from her hip.  Moving quickly, he hears her gasp as he yanks on the flexible fabric and it rips in two.  His patience at a low point, he moves his right hand and, mimicking his left, finds the elastic on her left hip and repeats the action.  Pushing his knee between her legs, he can feel the small amount of fabric fall away as her legs spread apart.  He feels her hands moving, pushing his coat off his shoulders.  He lets it fall to the floor, his hands moving from her hips.  His knee hold the skirt up as he presses it hard against her; never pulling away from the kiss he feels her hands move across his back and lifts his shirt up, her knuckles moving against his skin as she pulls it up to his head.  Having to break away, he feels her teeth holding onto his bottom lip, not wanting to let go.  He turns his head, pulling the lip from her teeth and pulling his shirt the rest of the way off.  Grabbing her hands, he pulls them above her head, holding them together with his left has his right moves back down to her hip.**

**“Are you sure?”  He murmurs into her mouth.**

**She breathes in his scent, his breath and replies, “Yes.”**

**That is all he needs to hear.  Moving his hand underneath her thigh, he pulls it up to rest on his hip and he feel her wrap her leg around his back, her heel pulling him closer as it presses up against his ass.  He pulls her top up, over her arms and tying it around her wrists.  She grabs onto the shelf with her hands, his hand moves down her body, caressing her breast, feeling her breath on his lips, the moan vibrate in her chest.  His left hand moves between their bodies as he unbuttons his pants, letting them fall to the floor.  Slowly he steps out of them, his leg pressing back between her legs, her left leg wrapping around him once more.  She grunts when she feels him move against her and she moves to try to give him better access.  Grabbing her other leg, he pulls it up over his hip as he feels the warmth between her legs and how wet she is.  He notices how light she feels and glances up to see her grip on the metal shelf, her fingers making permanent indents in it.  Her willingness, openness and near desperation heightens his hunger and he feels himself turning.  Her legs close in on his hips and he feels the tip slide into place and he can’t stop himself now.  His full transformation occurs and he thrusts all the way in, filling her up, feeling her tightness, warmth and wetness engulf him and the groan that escapes him is loud and animalistic.  Looking in her eyes, he sees not fear or confusion but only lust and desire.  She moves her head, her lips on his and he leans into her, kissing her hard while pumping his hips against her.  He wants to taste her; draw blood as he moves in and out of her.  He _needs_ to taste her.  Not thinking, he bites down on her tongue, expecting a cry of pain but gets a cry of passion as she sticks it further in his mouth and moves her hips to allow even deeper access.  With the blood running into his mouth and down his throat, his excitement increases tenfold and his thrusting becomes more frantic and brutal, banging her back against the bottom shelf, her head against another shelf while her hands dig in to the top one.  Sucking on her tongue, he feels his climax coming as his body tightens up and the tingling in his groin grows.  He pulls away from her mouth, wanting more.  He buries his face into her neck, feeling the beating of her heart as it moves through the vein in her neck.  He can feel her body tensing as he slams into her, not caring how much pain he causes, only wanting the pleasure and carnal joy of exploding inside her.  He feels her first orgasm as her legs tighten around him, she screams in his ear and her muscles contract around him, holding him tightly in place for a few minutes.  As he feels her loosen her hold, he looks up into her eyes, studying her for any sign she wants him to stop.  He gets just the opposite as he feels her hips start moving against him again.  “Do what you need.  I’m yours, Mick.  Whatever you need, I’m yours.  You can’t hurt me.”  She murmurs to him as her eyes close in pleasure.  He feels her pull herself up higher on the shelving unit to give him the ability to thrust deeper and harder, of which he takes full advantage.  She groans as he moves at an inhuman speed, going deep and hard, causing the shelf behind her back to buckle and give way as his climax builds again.  He feels her building again and he buries his face into her neck, baring his teeth and hissing.  As he feels his testicles tighten and his cock swell to its largest, he bears down, his teeth breaking the skin.  He tastes her blood, a sweetness he’s never had before and he digs in, the blood giving him a heady feeling, almost dizzy.  It’s been years since he’s fed on fresh blood and the feeling of her blood flowing down his throat, giving him energy and life is more than he can bear.  He screams into her neck, a low, loud, animal scream as he climaxes, filing her womb.  He keeps pumping into her, feeling her muscles tightening again in anticipation of her second orgasm and she screams as it explodes and moves through her entire body; hands all but crushing the shelf, toes and feet flexing, thighs tightening on him, almost crushing his hips.  He continues to thrust into her until he has nothing left but she won’t let him go.  Her legs remain locked around his waist, not letting him pull out and her arms go around his neck, her hands pressing on his head, not allowing him to stop drinking.  As long as her blood is flowing, he can’t stop.  _It tastes so good!  She tastes so good!  If she doesn’t stop me soon, though, I will drain her to the point not even she can come back from it.  And I WON’T turn her.  Never.  Fuck, it’s so good, though!_ His thoughts are interrupted by a change in position as he feels himself falling backwards.  She had pushed off what was left of the bookshelf and lands on top of him, his cock still deep inside her, his fangs still in her throat.  He releases her throat, blood still flowing and holds her head up.  **

**“Ravyn?  You with me?”  He looks in her droopy eyes.**

**Trying to breath, she gives a small smile.  “Oh, yeah.”  She shifts on top of him and he feels the desire building quickly.  “And I can feel you are, too.”  She grinds her hips against him.  He’s never experienced anything like her before. _Of course I haven’t.  No one has.  Not like her._   He reaches behind his head and unties her hands, feeling her bury her fingers in his hair.  “I want more, Mick.  I NEED more.  I’ve never experienced anything like this with any other vamp.  I gotta have more.”  She kisses him, tasting her own blood.  Leaving his mouth, she moves down his jaw to his neck, kissing, licking and nibbling on it.  She hears him begin to moan again and can feel his arousal.  “I want you, Mick, as I’ve never wanted anyone before.”  She whispers in his ear.  “I want to feel you inside me, growing and releasing over and over again.”  She nibbles on his earlobe.  He groans in pleasure, his arms going around her back.  “I want to feel you feed on me as you fuck me.”  She bites his ear hard and, in reaction, he rolls them over so he’s on top of her, his cock almost at full attention again.  **

**“You are so fucking sexy.  I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you but I’m glad we waited.  Waited until I knew all about you.  I don’t have to hold back.”**

**“Don’t you dare.  I’ve always preferred sex with vamps but you, Mick St. John, exceed anyone I’ve ever been with.  Granted, they had no idea of my lineage.”  She wraps her legs around him again, not willing to let him go.**

**“I won’t hold back if you don’t.  Believe me, when we get done, you won’t be able to stand.”  He moves deeper into her and she groans deep in her throat, closing her eyes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more to this night ahead. Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire and lust get the best of Ravyn and Mick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual situations; Vampire sex.

Chapter Eleven:  A Long, Enjoyable Night turns into a Good Morning

 

                Lying in front of the fire, he looks at the top of her head as she rests it on his chest.  He can hear the heavy breathing as she comes down from their latest adventure.  “Hey, you okay?”

                “Hmmmm,” he hears from her.

                He chuckles as he stretches his arms over his head.  “You are wearing me out, girl!”

                Ravyn raises her head, smiling at him.  “Oh, I’m not even near done, yet.” 

                “Really?  You seem to breathing hard right now.  Need to catch your breath?”  He caresses her back with his right hand. 

                “Okay, yeah I do.  But I have just a much stamina as you.  Just wait and see.”  She lifts her head, propping herself on her elbow and looking in his eyes.   

                Again, he’s stunned by how beautiful she is; how blue her eyes are; how they sparkle in the firelight and her skin shines with sweat.  He watches as she licks her lips and he needs to taste them again.  Pulling her to him, he kisses her hard, almost desperate, his hands exploring her body as his tongue explores her mouth.  Her taste is invigorating, increasing his arousal and he feels his cock hardening again with lust and desire.  She moves to straddle him, grinding her hips against his.  Biting his bottom lip, she pulls away, letting it pop out of her mouth. 

              “Hmmm, you taste so good.  Why do you taste so good?”  She grinds harder against him.  “Maybe I should find out if you taste this good all over?”  She kisses down his throat, sucking and licking, tasting the mix of sweat and skin.  Licking down the center of his chest, she toys with the idea of spending time on his nipples, but nixes that for the real prize.  Following the trail of hair down, her tongue moving in and out of his belly button, and then continuing down.  She takes his cock in her hand, pulling it up so her tongue can move down to the base.  She shifts so she can lick up the top of it, listening to him groan in pleasure as her tongue swirls around until it reaches the tip.  Wrapping her lips around the head, she slowly takes it in, inch by inch until her nose is buried in pubic hair.  Mick gasps, never having anyone take him completely.  He can’t help the moan that leaves his mouth he feels her throat contract around him.  He then feels her chuckle, a growl now emanating from his chest as he feels her move up and down. 

                Minutes later, his entire body tense and vibrating as she continues to deep throat him, drives him over the edge and he grabs her, lifting her above him and with the swiftness only a vampire has, lands both of them hard on the couch, cracking the back from the main frame.  He moves between her legs, almost not caring if she’s ready or not and thrusts into her in one quick motion.  He hears the moan come from her and he knows she’s more than ready.  As he does not need to be overly concerned about hurting her, his vampire instincts take over and he once again turns, becoming almost vicious, his teeth tearing into the flesh of her shoulder.  She screams out as his teeth sink into her flesh, and she grabs his head, pushing hard into own shoulder. 

                “Oh, god, Mick…Yes!”  She yells as he thrusts into her.  As he moves harder and faster, the back of the couch gives way and falls to the floor and they roll onto it, her now on top. 

                She rides him hard, her climax building with every thrust and every time he swallows the blood pouring from her. 

                Needing to be in control, he rolls over off the couch and onto the hard floor, his head still buried against her shoulder, drinking as never before.  He hears her grunting and growling as he continues to drain her. 

                “Fuck, Mick.  Don’t stop.  God, I’m cumming!”  She screams as he feels her tighten around him.  That sends him over the edge and he slams into her, his own orgasm taking him. 

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

                He walks out of the bathroom and sees her lying on the floor, just where he’d left her.  Leaning against the doorframe, he lets his gaze travel from her head to her toes, drinking in her beauty.  She’s on her back, hands stretching above her head, legs slightly apart, feet flexing as she stretches.  Her eyes are closed tight, body taut and gleaming in the dim light.  He can see the places where he’d fed starting to heal, but not fast enough for his comfort.  He moves quickly to her side, warm, wet washcloth in his hand and begins to wipe the blood from her body.  “You okay?”  He asks, quietly.

                “Hmmm, never felt better.”  She chuckles, bringing her arms down, her right hand resting on his thigh. 

                “You sure?  I mean, you are looking a bit pale.”  He finishes with the last of the blood and puts the washcloth aside. 

                “I’m fine.  Don’t worry.  I’ll look like my old, untanned self in minutes.”  She smiles at him, caressing his thigh.  “Really, Mick, I’ll be fine.”

                He shifts, sitting down, legs crossed in front of him.  “So you have done this before?”  A little bit of jealousy tinges his voice. 

                “This?  Uh, little bit.  All of this?”  She motions to the bite marks on her neck and shoulders.  “No, not even close.”   She reads his face so easily.  “I’ve been hurt before and lost a good deal of blood so I know how quickly I recover.  I’ve never let any other vamp drink or feed off me.  I would have to reveal my true self and I’ve never done that.”  She moves her hand up to his face, palm down against his cheek.

                “You are the first, and only, that I’ve ever revealed my secret to.  I feel safe with that decision, too.  Especially with what we are doing right now.”  She grins at him. 

                “And what are we doing?”

                Her hand winds around his head, gripping the back and pulling him down to her, his face mere millimeters from hers. 

                Looking in her eyes, he feels the twitch between his legs and his right hand reaches out and plants on the floor on her far side.  Getting up on his knees, he hovers over her. 

                “This.”  She says before pulling his head down, his lips against her, her desire and lust in that kiss.  Pulling him down, she wraps her legs around him, feeling him growing with every passing second.  “Fuck me, Mick.  Drink me.  Please.”  She breathes into his mouth. 

                That’s all he needs.  He thrusts his now fully erect cock in her and sinks his teeth into her, again.  He quickly feels her building and suddenly feels her clamp down on him, her scream in his ear as she climaxes.  The force of her orgasm forces them both over so she’s now on top.  He starts to pull away and she grabs his head, keeping it buried in her neck, begging him to keep drinking.  She starts to move up and down and soon he’s meeting her with thrusts that are just as hard.  Needing to be deeper, he now forces them up against the wall, pounding into her with all his might.  Switching sides, he sinks his teeth into shoulder, unable to keep from drinking from her.  He hears her moans of pleasure as he drinks and it just makes him want more. 

                Her hands move above her head, grabbing onto the light fixture.  He pulls away and looks her in the eye.

                She looks at him, pale eyes, sharp canines and blood dripping from his lips and she has to taste.  Planting her mouth on his, she explores his mouth, tasting her own blood mixed with his saliva and it’s a giddy taste.  She wants more…she needs more.  Locking her ankles behind his back, she sucks his tongue into her mouth getting as much of her own blood as she can. 

                As he feels his tongue being drawn into her mouth, he traps her against the wall, moving deep inside her.  As his climax builds and his testicles start to twitch, he needs to drink.  Breaking away from the kiss, he looks deep in her eyes, baring his fangs and hissing loudly. 

                “Do it, Mick.  Please.”  She begs, moving her head to the side.  Unable to control himself, he sinks his teeth in one more time, almost tearing her throat out as his orgasm hits him and he feels himself emptying into her.  Her scream as she cums is loud and long, her legs locking tight around his waist, almost crushing him.  He continues pounding deep until there’s nothing left in him when he notices how she has completely relaxes around him and he withdraws from her neck. 

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

               

                Early the next morning, Mick stands in the shower, holding her in his arms as the water washes away the blood all over her.  He’s taking all her weight, as she is unable to stand on her own.  In fact, he’d drank so much from her she passed out.  He’d panicked for a moment but when he felt a faint pulse, he relaxed, picked her up and brought her into the bathroom.  He’s amazed at how quickly she recovers, at least blood-wise while waiting for the water to get hot. 

               By the time he got her in the shower, she’d regained a semblance of consciousness.  At least enough to remain upright while he rinsed all the dried blood off her.  The more he rinsed off, the more guilt he felt at how much he’d drank.  She’d urged him on, her orgasms stronger the more he drank.  He’d almost not been able to stop and wouldn’t have if she hadn’t passed out while they were standing against the bedroom wall, her grabbing onto the light fixture.  When she’d suddenly let go, he’d retracted his fangs, lowered her to the floor and checked her pulse. 

               Looking at her now, he can see at least four different places, on her neck and shoulders, where he’d drank from her.  He gently turns her around so her back is to him and runs his hand down her torso to her thighs.  He feels for the two places where he’d bitten her there, withdrew his hand and was pleased to see it come away clean.  She was already healing. 

                “You keep feeling down there and we’ll have to start all over again.”  She mumbles at him. 

                He chuckles, “No, I’m just checking to be sure you’re healing.  I’m sorry, Ravyn.  I got a little carried away.”  He gives her a light kiss on her neck. 

                “No.  I wanted it.  You have no idea the feeling I get when you’re drinking and I orgasm.  I…I can’t put it in words.  I can’t describe the feeling.”  She locks her knees and turns to face him.  “Don’t you dare feel guilty.  I encouraged you on.  I wanted it, Mick.  I told you, you couldn’t hurt me.  I meant it.  I’ve never felt so satisfied in my life.”  She kisses him, an urgency building inside her and he feels it. 

                “No, Ravyn.  You need sleep and time to heal.  You can’t walk into the club tonight with bite marks all over you.”  He pulls back.  Gently washing the rest of the blood off her, he helps her out of the shower, dries her off and guides her to the bed.  It’s the one piece of furniture they hadn’t destroyed.  Halfway there, she stumbles and he picks her up.  Pulling back the covers, he lays her down and pulls up the sheet, then comforter.  The bleeding has stopped and he could see some of the smaller bruises fading.  He was concerned about the large one across her back and the ones on her wrists where he’d held them several times.  “I’ll see you tonight.”  He kisses her on the forehead. 

                “Mick, I have to ask you a favor.”

                He sits down next to her.  “Anything.” 

                “In the fridge, there are a few units of blood.  No, no, I don’t drink it.  I have it around to help me heal when I get hurt.  I learned many years ago, when I was injured severely, that it helps me to heal faster.  Similar to when you drink.  I have an IV kit in the top drawer,” she looks at the tipped over dresser, “well, what was the top drawer of my dresser.  If you can get the blood, I’ll have the IV in by the time you get back.  It will help while I sleep.”

                “I’ll be right back.”  He grabs the IV kit, goes to the kitchen and comes back with one unit of blood.  “No wonder you taste so good.”  He holds up the bag.  A+ is stamped on it.  “My favorite.”  He smiles, sitting down on the bed. 

                “I guess Josef knew what he was doing.”  She pulls her arm out from under the covers and holds it out to him.  “I guess you know what you’re doing.” 

                “I’ve had a little experience.  About 75 years ago, I had plenty of experience.”  He concentrates as he puts in the IV. 

                “Wow!  You are good.”  She flexes her arm, testing the placement.  He hangs it up from the light fixture over the bed and tucks her back in.  “Mick…”

                “I won’t leave until you’re asleep.  I’ll see you at the club tonight.”  He settles down next to her, taking her in his arms and holding her as she relaxes and falls asleep.  He looks around the room, at the damage the two of them caused and he shakes his head.  Walking out into the living room, he looks around for his clothes.  _At least these came off in one piece._   He thinks as he puts on his pants.  Grabbing his shirt and jacket, he looks around at the destruction and wonders how neither of them wound up severely injured.  He was going to have to come back and help to replace the furniture and fix the bookshelves.  It was the least he could do.  Glancing back into the bedroom, he watches her for a few minutes, reveling in her beauty.  He feels the familiar stirring in the lower half of his body and knows he needs to leave.  If it wasn’t for the need to crawl into his freezer, he’d strip and crawl into bed with her, holding her until she’d recovered and then do it all over again.  Putting his shirt on, he grabs his keys out of his jacket pocket and quietly closes the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this. More exploration of Mick's desires and wants as this story unfolds. Any thoughts more than welcome. If any one can figure out exactly what episode and line has inspired this story, let me know...


	12. Memories Can Be Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravyn and Mick each deal with the morning after...

**Chapter Twelve: Memories Can Be Powerful**

**Ravyn walks out into the living room, looking at the chaos and damage that had been done. _My god, how did we survive this?_ She picks up the broken lamp, placing it on the remnants of the leather chair.  Shaking her head, she manages to find her purse and pulls out her phone.  **

**“Hey, Cabe, how ya doing?  Yeah, I’m fine.  Look, I’m gonna need a complete refurnishing of my first floor, including the bedroom.  No, not the bed, that’s fine.  Yeah, living, sitting, dining but no, the bar is fine.  No!  Charge it directly to me.  I don’t want Josef knowing anything about this.  Besides, I have another job to discuss with you once you get over here.  Yeah, it’s big but I think you’ll like it.  Okay.  See you in an hour.”  She looks around; a smile when remembering what caused this and walks back into the bedroom and the bathroom.**

**Standing in front of the mirror, she lets her robe drop and looks at herself.  She notices most of the bruises have faded, the only one showing faintly is the one across her back.  Running her fingers over her neck and shoulders, she smiles, closing her eyes and remembering the feel of his mouth on her skin, his teeth sinking into her body.  She moans as she can feel it as her blood flows out and into his waiting throat as he thrust into her.  She shakes her head again, not needing to get lost in those thoughts right now.  She rushes through a shower and gets ready for work.  Walking out, she hears the knock on the door and lets Cabe in.**

**“Damn, what tornado hit here?”  He chuckles.**

**“Never mind, Cabe.  That’s a Not-Need-To-Know.  I just need you to clear out all the broken furnishings and replace them while I’m at work.  Can you do that?”**

**“Oh, you know I can, Miss Sinclair.  I can get the furnishings over here in about an hour.  Take maybe three hours to clean this up, though.  Really did some damage here.”  He glances around the room, taking in the carnage.  There wasn’t a single piece of furniture left in one piece, other than the bar.  He walks over, taking a look in the bedroom and can see the bed in perfect shape but the loveseat, chairs and two of the side tables are in pieces.  Shaking his head, he grins having had to do the same for her godfather.**

**“Okay, maybe four hours to clean this up and fix the light fixtures and floors.  You know, if Mister Kostan asks, I can’t lie to him.”**

**“I understand Cabe, but he’ll have no reason to ask.  As I said, bill me directly, okay?  Do not send anything to Josef.  Got that?  I don’t need him knowing any more than I will have to tell him.  At least, not yet.”  She smiles at him.  “Okay, I need to get to work.  You have the key.  Lock up when you’re done.  Help yourself to anything in the fridge.  I have a few pints in there, so feel free.”**

**“Thanks.  I may have to take you up on that.”  He nods at her.**

**She looks around again, thinking about the previous night and a shiver runs down her spine.  She’d managed to snap a few pictures before Cabe showed up to have a record of this for the future.  “Oh, I have something to ask you about.  Not sure if you can do it, but I really need to know if you can.  It deals with one of the upstairs bedrooms.  I don’t really use them and I wanted to know if you could convert it.”**

**“Into what?”**

**She grins at him, placing a hand on his shoulder and walking toward the stairs.**

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Mick opens his eyes, still feeling the effects of his dream.  He smiles, placing his hands behind his head and thinks back.  He doesn’t dream much so this one was special; though it was more of a memory than a dream.  He glances down and sees the full effect of that dream and wishes he were at her house right now.  Closing his eyes, he thinks about the last thing he remembers before waking.  He had just finished giving her a massive orgasm and was moving back up her body, kissing and licking, leaving a trail of blood.  She was breathing hard and coming down and he didn’t want to let her.  He wanted to keep her up so he quickly was moving between her legs, ready to bring her to another mind shattering orgasm when he woke up.  Thinking back on the night, he finds his hand around himself, slowly stroking to a slow build. _Hell, I have to take a shower anyway.  What the hell?_**

**** **Continuing to stroke himself he allows his mind to go back to night before; the feel of her skin on his; his mouth on hers; the feel of her as he slid into her for the first time.  As his hand moves faster, he remembers how she tasted from her mouth to her neck and shoulders down to the sweet feast found between her thighs.  The first time he’d moved between her thighs, the smell that hit him made him ravenous…for more than blood.  As he used his long, dexterous tongue to caress and tease her until she’s shaking, shivering and growling, his desire to taste her fully increased.  Planting his mouth on her, he licks and sucks until he feels her clamp her thighs down on his head, her muscles clenching on his tongue and her abdomen jerking below the palm of his hand.  He’d felt her relax her legs and he pulled back looking at her; taking in how her body reacted and he had to taste.  Placing his mouth back on her lips, he gently bit down, setting off another massive orgasm and he could taste her blood and juices mixed together.**

**Before he knows it, he’s exploding all over the inside of his freezer, the thoughts in his head giving him great pleasure.  That was where his dream had ended.**

**An hour later, he walks out of the bedroom and heads down to the kitchen.  Pulling a bag out, he pours it in a glass and sits down in front of his computer.  Pulling up the local news, he finishes the glass.  Noting nothing of interest, he looks at his watch. _Ten o’clock.  I guess I can head over.  Not too early._ He picks up his keys and jacket and, locking the door behind him, heads to the club. **

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Walking into her office, she slips off her coat and sits behind her desk.  Opening her laptop, she waits for it to boot up by sitting back and letting her mind go back to the thoughts she was having in the bathroom:  his teeth sinking into her skin and the feeling of him sucking her life blood from her as she felt him move in and out of her.  When he had moved down between her thighs, licked her to a huge orgasm and then bit her, she had screamed out, her lungs expelling all air as an earth-shattering orgasm swept through her body.  She had begged him not to stop; to keep feeding on her.  She’d lost count of how many times she’d cum until he’d finally stopped…at least with his mouth.  He had climbed back up her, sliding himself into her and continued to fuck her until she’d almost passed out.**

**She opens her eyes to find her slouching down in the chair, her hand between her legs, over her dress, rubbing furiously.  Clearing her throat, sitting up and looking at the screen, she realizes she’s been in her almost 30 minutes and needs to hurry up and get on the floor.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you are enjoying this. It's amazing how just a few words can inspire the next chapter. Thank you to all who are reading this!


End file.
